<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cross my baguette and hope to bake by RainonyourBack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251410">Cross my baguette and hope to bake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonyourBack/pseuds/RainonyourBack'>RainonyourBack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shaman King (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Queer Friendly, Social Media, Soft Dad Marco, X-Laws positive, rival bakeries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonyourBack/pseuds/RainonyourBack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In his last year of college, Lyserg finds himself pressed for cash and applies at a nearby bakery. He doesn’t realize what he’s stepping into.</p><p> </p><p>Marco’s beloved daughter is cresting adulthood. In her first year of university, Jeanne is juggling with a demanding schedule and a city-wide baking feud when she stumbles upon a delicious doughnut stand and the equally delicious girl who takes care of it.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since the incident, Marco considers himself an orphan. Is that why he takes so many malcontented and abandoned people under his wing? In any case, his whole tribe is about to butt heads with the infamous Monarch bakery and its insufferable owner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Into the fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mr Lyserg Diethel, was it? It is wonderful to meet you, please sit down.”</p>
<p>With a hasty nod, the teenage boy took out his chair and sat down before the recruiter. His throat felt tight and his nerves frayed; he wished he wasn’t as nervous, but the moment he’d stepped in his body had gone rigid. Perhaps it was due to the sheer amount of presence the man before him seemed to command. He was tall, wore glasses, and smiled like a model in a car commercial. Lyserg had never seen him before. He really should have taken more time to lurk around the bakery! Wat would have scolded him, he just knew it.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, he did his best to take up space and project confidence, taking out a pen and a pad with practiced ease. “It is very nice to meet you sir. Thank you for taking the time.”</p>
<p>The recruiter smiled, and Lyserg felt his throat close up once more. Was it just him, or did that smile feel fake? Like it didn’t reach all the way to the man’s eyes?</p>
<p>“The pleasure is all mine. We need capable hands if we are to transition to a café-style establishment smoothly and you seem a very dependable young man.”</p>
<p>Lyserg straightened up a little. No time for fear! “It is an important time for your business, I understand.”</p>
<p>“And an important time for you! You are still in school?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am in my last year of college. I have already taken two of my A-Levels so I have more free time than most of my classmates, and I believe this time would be best employed by a part-time position like this one.”</p>
<p><em>Breathe, just remember to breathe</em>, he told himself. <em>Don’t speak too fast. Take your time.</em></p>
<p>If he thought mentioning his early A-Levels would impress the recruiter, he was sorely mistaken. The man seemed completely unphased. Or was it the glasses that hid his expression?</p>
<p>“Why would such a bright mind apply to our bakery? Some might think such hands-on work is below your level.”</p>
<p>It was delivered in a very neutral tone, but also in a way that made Lyserg think there was a right answer, and he desperately wanted to give it. Taking a few seconds, he thought back to the orphanage and his daily chores, to what he hoped was ahead. To what he wanted to leave behind.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe that is the case. Hands-on work needs specific skills and attention to detail. I am used to working hard. At home, I take care of several young children after school, and I already cook and bake for them.” He hesitated. His throat felt tight, and holding the gaze of the blond man before him was getting really hard. “I like things as they are, but I applied to Oxford and I have an offer if I do well on my remaining A-Levels. I need my own space to study and become an adult, and this job would make a big difference for my future.”</p>
<p>Too honest! This was way too honest! Why did he mention that? Glancing down at his notebook, he realized he hadn’t written anything down yet. There was just the date at the top, and the name of the bakery.</p>
<p>“I see. Well, this does sound very responsible of you,” the recruiter said, and Lyserg’s eyes snapped back to his. “The position requires you be able to greet customers, fulfill their orders, and take care of the register. Are those missions you have experience with?”</p>
<p>Lyserg nodded. “Not directly, but as part of the student council in my school I am used to interacting with people in a professional manner and keep track of finances. I am reliable and honest, as was covered in my recommendation letter.”</p>
<p>The man shuffled his papers and Lyserg took advantage of the opportunity to quickly scribble some notes.</p>
<p>“Yes, it was a very helpful letter. Your professors think highly of you. You said you baked, correct? May I know what kind?”</p>
<p>What an abrupt change of subject! Lyserg felt at a loss, and he blinked nervously as he prepared his answer.</p>
<p>“Bread is a little too labor intensive for my schedule, but I do a lot of strawberry and chocolate mousses. Cookies, of course, with various toppings, canelés, babka… oh! And I did try my hand at macarons, but I think that’s a bit above my level yet.”</p>
<p>He’d grown enthusiastic as he spoke, remembering the smiles of the children with each fresh batch of cookies, but also the frustrating mess he made with the macarons. He had stopped focusing on the man in front of him, and when he glanced up he realized he was smiling. Not the fake plastic smile from before; a real, fond smile.</p>
<p>“That’s a lot more than I was expecting, to be frank.” There was a pregnant pause. “Initially, we were looking for someone to stand in the front and take care of the customers, but would you be interested in the baking side of things?”</p>
<p>Lyserg swallowed. “Y-yes! I do understand this isn’t the main point of this offer but I would love to.”</p>
<p>“I think passion should be nurtured and you showed a lot of passion just now. The X-Loaves bakery is all about enthusiasm. The schedule does worry me a little, as you seem to have a lot on your plate…”</p>
<p>“It won’t be an issue, sir. Respectfully, I know bakeries have unusual hours, and I am willing to put in the work.”</p>
<p>“Right. One last question.”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Any interest in girls?”</p>
<p>“W-what?”</p>
<p>Lyserg’s brain went blank. Just. What? He could feel himself flushing and immediately decided he hated it. What?</p>
<p>The man let out a small chuckle.</p>
<p>“Well, that is about all I need. You should get a call tomorrow with our final answer. It was a pleasure meeting you; do ask Larky for a complimentary cookie before you leave. You can’t miss him: he’s a big guy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A completely normal selection of reviews</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Found on the Yellow Patch page for the X-Loaves' bakery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>** X-Loaves **</strong>
</p><p>On the seventh day of creation, God was resting. Then He got hungry with a hunger that could not be sated with the plants he grew nor the children he raised, so he gathered ten soldiers with ironfast hearts and had them create a wonderful bakery. Came for croissants stayed for croix sans!</p><p>-<em>Larky</em></p><p>.</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">The Iron Maiden - Five Stars</span></strong> (2 hours ago)</p><p>This bakery makes wonderful Paris-Brest and crumble cakes. Please do try their delicious cookies. You can ask for them to be warmed up! The people there are very nice and welcoming. It’s John’s birthday soon, so happy birthday!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">The Baker Replies:</span> </strong>
</p><p>Thank you very much. We’ll send the well wishes over!</p><p>-<em>Porf</em></p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Patch Cafe - Five Stars</span></strong> (1 day ago)</p><p>This is where we source the pastries available at our cafe. They are a highly professional team, always available for custom orders and not afraid to mix things up when needed. We are really happy to see them reopen and we cannot wait to do more exciting partnerships!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">The Baker Replies:</span> </strong>
</p><p>We appreciate the support!</p><p>-<em>Meene</em></p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Funbari Onsen Official - Four stars</span></strong> (2 days ago)</p><p>Environment:</p><p>There is excellent lighting and the wood accents are tasteful. The color scheme feels like it should be garish and yet it just works. I am as baffled as you are.</p><p>Service:</p><p>Came in a week ago to order a plate of senbei. This is not on the usual menu so I was told the baker would come talk to me. He took seven minutes and fourteen seconds to come out, took notes, and told me it would be done for the evening. Picked up the senbei at 6:21 and ate them up over the weekend.</p><p>I ordered two yuki no yado, three funwari meijin and five shoyu senbei biscuits:</p>
<ul>
<li>The yuki no yado was the best of the three. Soft and lightly dusted with sugar, the contrast of flavors was just right.</li>
<li>The funwari-meijin wasn’t as soft as it should have been. When eating funwari-meijin, I should NOT feel like I am chewing on something! It should be like a cloud. But it was still tasty.</li>
<li>The shoyu-flavored senbei had a great aroma and a lot of flavor.</li>
</ul><p>Final remarks: Not perfect, but definitely worth switching bakeries for. I did NOT appreciate being charged so much for a few biscuits; at least now my money’s not going to the prick over at Monarch’s.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">The Baker Replies:</span> </strong>
</p><p>Thank you for your extensive review. It is disappointing that you didn’t feel our service warranted five stars. We do have to charge extra for custom commands that demand a lot of prep time, but we would love to talk with you to make sure your next order is to your specifications.</p><p>- <em>Chris</em></p><p>If it helps, we agree on the Monarch.</p><p>-<em>John</em></p><p>We cannot condone the use of swearwords to describe competitors, but we appreciate the sentiment.</p><p>-<em>Kevin</em></p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Building blocks - One star</span></strong> (6 days ago)</p><p>I ate there and ended up in the ICU. Enough said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">The Baker Replies:</span> </strong>
</p><p>We believe our public should know this individual works in the ICU.</p><p>-<em>Porf</em></p><p>Also, heckling our bakers is a bannable offense and you’re lucky the boss wasn’t in.</p><p>-<em>Larky</em></p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Oyamada Studying - Five stars </span></strong>(Three weeks ago)</p><p>They have a very varied selection of breads. I recommend the millefeuilles. I am really excited to see it become a café soon! Will you consider creating coworking nooks with outlets and comfortable chairs?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">The Baker Replies:</span> </strong>
</p><p>We were not familiar with the concept and it is not the core of our transformation, but I am forwarding your request immediately. We’ll let you know!</p><p>-<em>Meene</em></p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Monarch of Fire – Two stars </span></strong>(Three weeks ago)</p><p>Their bread is underbaked, undercooked, and underwhelming. Try to remember the salt sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">The Baker Replies:</span> </strong>
</p><p>Salty, aren’t we?</p><p>-<em>Larky</em></p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Teru&amp;Loafy - Five stars</span></strong> (Three years ago)</p><p>This is a bad place to go if you are trying to watch your weight. Their food has flavor and makes you want to eat. The chef smiles at you and gives solicited advice that always hits the mark. Unbelievable! Also, if you prefer dirty places to eat, this clearly isn’t for you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">The Baker Replies:</span> </strong>
</p><p>While we appreciate the spirit of your review, the amount of negative words could really get us into trouble. Please limit the amount of snark in your reviews to 2%. Thanks mate!</p><p>- <em>John</em></p><p>(Ask me for his number next time :P)</p><p>-<em> Larky</em></p><p>As a policy, we do not give the numbers of our bakers. Please be respectful of our private lives.</p><p>-<em>Kevin</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to post the second chapter because it made me giggle...</p><p>So, chapter 2 is a guessing game! Can you find all the guest stars? :P</p><p>Oh, and for those who wondered, British college = American high school. The ages are a bit different but it covers roughly the same period. A-Levels are the exams at the end of college and part of what universities will look at to decide which applicants get in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The inner calling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lyserg comes in to meet the rest of his coworkers. They are all pretty nice. More than life back home, at least.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You can be tall and stealthy (Larky)</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He made sure to be early. So early, in fact, that instead of ringing the bell to be let in he went for a walk around the block. Perhaps it would soothe his budding nerves.</p>
<p>It was, admittedly, a nice morning, with summer flowers in full bloom above his head; Lyserg tried to take it as a sign. This would go well. He’d work hard and make the man who recruited him proud. Marco, his name was. Marco Maxwell. <em>But call me Marco. Everyone does.</em></p>
<p>Marco Maxwell was an intimidating man and Lyserg knew he would struggle with this particular instruction. Still, he was determined to do well. He would make him proud. Really prove that he made the right decision by hiring him.</p>
<p>And if it went well, perhaps Year 13 would not matter in the end. He would have real skills and maybe a career built out for him. Sure, it wasn’t exactly detective work, but…</p>
<p>Who was he kidding? It was no career. He’d be lucky if he even kept the job for a month, let alone be allowed to touch anything remotely close to yeast. And even then, he did not want to be a baker or a café maid!</p>
<p>He could hear Wat as if he were sitting right beside him. <em>Who’s saying this crap? Certainly not my good friend Lyserg. He’s ambitious and talented. He’s going to be a world-famous detective one day! You hear? This is to get you your own place and peace of mind. Nothing more.</em></p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess,” Lyserg muttered.</p>
<p>“What are you guessing?”</p>
<p>Lyserg jumped so hard he almost lost his balance and fell over. While lost in thought, he had not noticed a shadow growing close. So close, in fact, that it had bent down right next to his face to talk to him. And worse, Lyserg recognized him.</p>
<p>“Oh, h-hullo! You’re, ah, Mr Dirac, right? I’m sorry, I didn’t see you, sir.”</p>
<p>The man laughed heartily, hands on his hips, and straightened up. “For a second I worried you’d crack your head on the pavement. But none of that nonsense! If we are to work together, you will call me Larky. I’m not old enough for ‘sir’!”</p>
<p>“Of course, Mr… I mean… Larky.” It was hard to imagine calling him by his first name. At school, calling an adult by his first name would mean detention. And at home?</p>
<p>Better not mention it.</p>
<p>“Well, Lyserg, what were you doing here? We’re going to be late!”</p>
<p>Lyserg flushed. Oh no! He’d made sure to be early!</p>
<p>In front of his panicked face the big man smiled. “I’m joking with you. We still have plenty of time if we go now. Plus it’s not like a shift, this is just a get-together to introduce you to the staff. We are rather close-knit, so welcoming someone new is a big affair.”</p>
<p>“Really? I wouldn’t have thought…”</p>
<p>“I know. These days? Not often you find a company like ours. Some of us are only loosely involved, with businesses elsewhere, but… the X-Loaves is our baby. We won’t ever abandon it.”</p>
<p>Lyserg gave him a look that he feared might be quite confused. The man seemed serious, but… it was just a bakery, wasn’t it? Or was this the ‘passion’ his recruiter mentioned? Based on these words, he had to wonder why such a tight-knit team would ever take on an outsider.</p>
<p>Larky had started walking down the street; Lyserg hurried after him. For every step of Larky, Lyserg had to take three. The man was, however, quick to realize it, and slowed down without a word. Like adapting to the people around him came naturally.</p>
<p>“I am honored that you would show me enough trust to… hold your baby,” he said with a laugh that he found horribly high-pitched. “Taking me on must feel like a risk, doesn’t it?”</p>
<p>The man glanced at him with an amused smile and shrugged. “To be honest, this was mostly Marco’s decision. Ten people is enough to man a company like ours, but he said it’s important to support our youth. Help them spread their wings, that kind of inspirational talk. You’ll see, he’s quite… passionate.”</p>
<p>Indeed.</p>
<p>“If you ask me,” The man continued, “you must have impressed him quite a bit.”</p>
<p>Lyserg flushed. “Really?”</p>
<p>“Really! And it’s no small feat. He’s a harda… I mean, he has very high standards. He must have interviewed around thirty people? All himself. He’s very particular about who can be allowed in. Each one of us has an innate calling to bake the world a better place than they found it.”</p>
<p>Lyserg took a second to notice the pun, and he stared dumbfounded at Larky. The man held his gaze and then broke into laughter. After a second Lyserg followed.</p>
<p>They had reached the bakery. Long sunflower-colored curtains hid the insides, branded with the X-Loaves names and its logo, two baguettes creating a simple ‘X’. It was a large shop now, at the corner of the street, hinting at a comfortable café.</p>
<p>Lyserg moved towards the doorbell, but Larky quickly stopped him, key in hand. “Just know you can be proud of yourself. Now, Lyserg, are you ready?”</p>
<p>Lyserg glanced at the door, and took a deep breath. “Yes.”</p>
<p>With a generous smile, Larky opened the door.</p>
<p>For the interview, Marco had Lyserg come in an office above the bakery. He had never seen the renovated shop proper before now, and what a sight it was.</p>
<p>Instead of the already fancy but smaller bakery he had come to apply at a month before, this one opened up to a wide, cozy café lit by neons. The choice of colors – aqua, magenta and the aforementioned sunflower yellow – felt like it should have been by any rights garish and unbearable on the eyes, and yet it just… <em>worked</em>. It felt dynamic, and inviting, and <em>delicious</em>. It was also cleaner than most rooms Lyserg had ever been in. There was the bakery proper, and then a counter specifically for coffee, overlooked by a big blackboard, and then the large seating area, with booths, outlets, and café tables.</p>
<p>“Wow,” was all he could say at first. If he wasn’t working here, would he come to this place? He had to admit he wasn’t so sure. It was very beautiful, in the way famous restaurants were: like if you touched anything it would break and you would need to take out loans to repay it.</p>
<p>Larky stopped, too, and looked terribly satisfied with himself. “Like it? I painted these walls myself.”</p>
<p>Lyserg blinked, confused. “You did?” Wouldn’t that kind of work require a group of professionals? Who was this man exactly? When Larky only nodded, he hurriedly added: “It’s very nice! I thought you would have… hired people…”</p>
<p>“We probably could have,” the large man admitted with a shrug. “But honestly we prefer to do most things ourselves. There’s little more satisfying than using your hands, don’t you agree?”</p>
<p>This time Lyserg didn’t know what to say.</p>
<p>Larky took a deep, satisfied breath and gestured to a group sitting in one of the booths. “There they are. You’ll see, they’re good people.”</p>
<p>The good people seemed to be deep in hushed conversation around a series of small pastries. Lyserg hurried after Larky, only to see the giant slap the back of one of the men sitting there.</p>
<p>“What are we doing today?”</p>
<p>His voice boomed like thunder. Lyserg would not have liked to admit he was relieved to see several of them jump exactly like he had. For a man of his built, Larky moved very silently.</p>
<p>“Conspiring to take over the bakery and force Marco to only make American pies and burgers, aren’t you? I’m in, obviously.”</p>
<p>The response was mixed, mostly because everyone was politely glancing at Lyserg. He waved awkwardly. Being looked at by so many different strangers had him a little nervous, especially since the man who interviewed him was nowhere to be found. He recognized a few from when he handed in his application, but he wouldn’t have known their names.</p>
<p>“You know exactly what we are doing today, Larch,” said another man. He wore a very striking joker mask in what seemed to be metal; it covered his entire face and gave his voice a very distinctive metal quality. “We are doing the final preparations for tomorrow’s grand opening and welcoming our new member. Young man, it’s very nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet everyone, Lyserg repeated. “I’m…”</p>
<p>“Lyserg Diethel. The one and only,” said another man. What Lyserg first noticed about him was his leather jacket, and then the spiky hair he sported. He didn’t really… fit in with the image Lyserg had of the owner’s standards. He – he had piercings up his ear!</p>
<p>And he was jumping up to his feet, hand thrust forward like it wasn’t empty. “We’ve heard a lot about you!”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“John, don’t scare him off now,” the woman at the table piped up. She didn’t look that much older than him. Twenty-five, perhaps? She had sandy blond hair and a welcoming smile on her face and Lyserg decided he liked her. “You didn’t even give him your name. You can call me Meene; I mostly work the front and organize things when Marco is away.”</p>
<p>Lyserg nodded while the punk man’s smile dropped. “You’re right! My bad, my bad. I’m John. I hold the fort with Meene and I make coffee, mostly. This guy here is Porf. If you get hurt, go to him; he knows what to do.”</p>
<p>The bald man laughed awkwardly. “I’m the medic, yes. I do other things, mostly the socials, but I’m around most of the day in case anyone gets injured.”</p>
<p>“And if he’s not, then he’s across the street with John and I,” Larky explained. “We also own a brewery, specialty beers and strong spirits. There’s a quick-call number if you need any of us.”</p>
<p>Lyserg nodded. Should he be taking notes? It was starting to be a lot of information. Porf he had seen before; he was there when he handed in his application.</p>
<p>“Christopher and Larky are our main bakers. If something is about to run out, let them know; they will tell you how soon it can be restocked. They might also need you to go run errands for them, but very rarely.”</p>
<p>“What about…” Lyserg trailed off, unsure of how to finish.</p>
<p>“Marco?” It was Meene again. “He was very sorry he couldn’t see you today. His daughter just moved for university and he went with her to organize her new studio. But you will see a lot of him when you come in to work. He mostly bakes in the mornings, and when he’s on break from that he comes to support us out front.”</p>
<p>“He can be a little scary when you don’t know him,” John added, “but he’s got a heart of gold. If you need anything, let him know. Or let any of us know; none of us bite.”</p>
<p>“Thank you very much…”</p>
<p>Meene clapped once, as if to signal the introductions over. “Alright everyone, let’s make sure the café is ready for tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Larky, Chris, go over the employee area. Make sure the schedules are ready for the month, lockers are clean, the whole nine yards. You’ll thank me tomorrow, guys, I promise. John, you’re on window duty. Make sure it’s absolutely perfect. Imagine you’re Marco.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s a terrifying thought,” John guffawed. “Okay. Let me imagine it. I’m Italian, twenty-seven, and with a broom up my-“</p>
<p>“John.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry.”</p>
<p>“Look at the boy,” Larky sighed. “Now you’ve gone and made him embarrassed.”</p>
<p>Lyserg was flushing and he didn’t know how to stop it. They shooed John off to his duty while Porf took hold of a broom and Kevin of a checklist.</p>
<p>“He’ll do inventory,” Meene explained. “I’ll check the counter.”</p>
<p>Lyserg stalled. “Where… What do I do?” Surely he could help in some way?</p>
<p>The smile he received was sweet and comforting. “Don’t worry, you won’t just stand there. Because you are new, I thought it more interesting to let you see a little bit of everything. For now, follow me.”</p>
<p>She led him behind the counter. “See, there’s the jars to store all the cookies in. Wipe them off first. They look cute, people love them, and it ensures little grabby children don’t take all the sweets.”</p>
<p>“I see…”</p>
<p>“It happens rarely, but when the store is busy these things can happen. Better not to tempt the little devils, hm?”</p>
<p>Lyserg nodded. She showed him how to do the register, with the main codes and processes he would need to remember. He tried it in front of her a few times.</p>
<p>“Very good! Try to keep them in your head. If you absolutely need to, write them down on a paper, but try to keep it off you during your shift. This is the worst thing that could happen.”</p>
<p>She said it with a soft smile and Lyserg felt like he had to swallow a big pebble. He immediately decided he would memorize it and never write it down.</p>
<p>“Every operation is logged in a server that managers can access. Don’t worry, you doing these is great testing.”</p>
<p>He almost jumped when one of his codes opened the coin drawer, and Meene laughed. Lyserg didn’t find it very funny. “We don’t take checks. People might come in with meal checks – it’s one per person in theory, but it’s not a problem if they give you more. On those, you don’t give cash backs, only food vouchers.”</p>
<p>She showed him how to make them, with a stamp from the lockbox, his signature and the exact amount ‘remaining’.</p>
<p>“Is it alright to use my signature?” He was still in high school, after all.</p>
<p>“Yes. You are part of the group now. Did you get your uniform?”</p>
<p>He glanced at the door. “I bought slacks…”</p>
<p>“Good! As long as your pants are black, you’re fine. Go see Chris, he should have three shirts and an apron for you.”</p>
<p>Lyserg nodded. Over the phone Mr. Maxwell had mentioned those and asked for his measurements; it might have been worrying but nothing in his tone suggested anything but sharp, cold professionalism.</p>
<p>He… was a bit worried about the apron, but he did not manage to confess as much to Meene. Instead, he walked over to the employee area, where Christopher was wiping down the lockers.</p>
<p>The man was a giant. Now that he stood to his full height, almost forced to bow in order not to scrape the ceiling, Lyserg realized how much he dwarfed everything else. How could he fit anywhere in the bakery?</p>
<p>And yet he didn’t seem particularly slow or bothered, so fully focused that he did not notice Lyserg until he coughed. “Christopher, sir…?”</p>
<p>“Oh, there you are. My apologies,” the man smiled. “Meene sent you for your uniform?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I don’t really know what to…”</p>
<p>“Of course. Let me run you through things.” The giant walked over to a little box and extracted a long blue landyard with a set of keys on it. “We put your things in your locker,” he explained, leading Lyserg into another room. There was a shower at the back, and no windows.</p>
<p>He opened locker n°11 and slid out a plastic bag. “These are your shirts. You only need to wear one of these if you work the front, and you can leave them at the end of the day if you want them cleaned up here. Out back, simple black or white shirts are allowed – as long as it covers your shoulders. The oven can make things rather warm, but we need to maintain a sense of decency.”</p>
<p>Lyserg nodded. Just holding the shirts made him a bit nervous. “I heard of an apron…?”</p>
<p>The man handed him another bag. Lyserg barely dared peek in at first, only to be greeted with a flash of aqua blue. A lot less worrying than he’d expected.</p>
<p>“Aprons are to be worn for cooking and fronting. It will protect your clothes from the mess and it identifies you as a worker.”</p>
<p>Lyserg nodded obediently.</p>
<p>“I’ll let you try it on now. They usually fit well but we haven’t had teenage workers before.”</p>
<p>With a quick word of thanks Lyserg took the shirt and apron while Chris left the room, closing the door behind him. They fit very bell, both of them; it was a little weird to look at himself in the mirror wearing it, though. It felt like he was wearing a school uniform that wasn’t his.</p>
<p>Forcing a smile on his face, he went out and put both the spare shirts and his own clothes in his locker. He promised himself he would work hard. This was going to <em>work</em>. They would love him.</p>
<p>He came out into the café area to find the bald man – Porf – singing to himself as he cleaned the tables.</p>
<p>“<em>You don’t know who you are, but you’re hoping that I’m gonna get to love you</em>…”</p>
<p>He didn’t have the greatest singing voice; it cracked and hummed a few times. And yet, watching him there, Lyserg felt his nerves finally relax. These people were good people, and they were giving him a wonderful chance.</p>
<p>“Hello, sir,” he said as gently as he could. “Can I help you?”</p>
<p>Porf raised his head. “Sure! Here, grab a wipe. I didn’t do any of the tables in front of the windows.”</p>
<p>Lyserg worked diligently, keeping in a laugh when John made faces in the soap on the window. It lasted for a good five minutes until Larky noticed it and went out to pretend to chase him off the property; then they both came in laughing. Lyserg finished his tables as they went to Porf, and the three immediately started talking in hushed tones, like they had never stopped chatting at all.</p>
<p>“Hey, Lyserg?”</p>
<p>John had gone to wash his hands and was now back with what looked like a pink marker. “Want to see how we do the blackboard?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please!”</p>
<p>They padded over to the counter. John flipped through a thin notebook and then showed it to Lyserg. “We make sure we know what we’re drawing before we do it. See?”</p>
<p>The blackboard covered the whole wall, framing the door labelled ‘Employees only’, and in a matter of minutes the notebook sketch was transformed into a large drawing that covered the whole wall. The lists there were clearly identifiable and neatly labelled, listing prices for a variety of hot beverages and combos.</p>
<p>“Most of the bakery items will have their prices listed next to them,” Kevin said from beside Lyserg. The sudden appearance of someone beside him – someone with a joker mask – made him jump, and he took a few heartbeats to calm down and notice the little labels Kevin was patiently tying to little fanciful swirls of pink and yellow.</p>
<p>“We don’t make anything for presentation’s sake,” the masked man continued, “so apart from the cakes you saw earlier I can’t show you, but when you come in tomorrow they will all be labelled with these.”</p>
<p>“How do you make them stand under that glass?” It had to be awkward, wasn’t it?</p>
<p>“Take one and I’ll show you,” Kevin said. Lyserg wished he knew if he was smiling; the tone could have been teasing like it could just have been Kevin’s tone. Obediently he took a paper slip and leaned into the display.</p>
<p>“The idea is to not touch the display itself. You could contaminate it. Instead, bend at the waist and place the label onto the small railing you can see against the glass. Don’t touch the glass, obviously.”</p>
<p>Lyserg nodded, holding his breath carefully as he tried to stick the label correctly. He fumbled, obviously, and almost banged his head against the top of the display.</p>
<p>“Don’t try to get up too fast! We can disinfect the display, but we’d rather not have to clean up blood,” Kevin laughed. “You’re fine.”</p>
<p>He wasn’t fine. He couldn’t manage to get the label back in his hand. He tried to sneak his nail under the label, in vain.</p>
<p>“See, that’s why we have the ribbon. You can use it to raise the whole thing.”</p>
<p>And indeed he managed to take the ribbon in between two fingers. This time he managed to stick it the right way. Rising with a bright smile on his face.</p>
<p>“I did it!”</p>
<p>“Sure you did,” Kevin smiled. “I’ll take care of the rest. Have you seen where the stocks were?”</p>
<p>And so the morning went. Lyserg lost track of time; at one when he was supposed to clock out, he was so busy trying to practice with the chalkboard marker that Meene had to come tell him to go home.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He left his shirts in his locker. The one he’d worn today wasn’t dirty enough to wash just yet, and the other two pristine. He couldn’t, however, show his coworkers his real pair of pants, so he had to stop at a public restroom and change out of the slacks. If anyone at the orphanage saw him with these…</p>
<p>Instead he hid them, and his keys and his contract, in between two school books. That way he was able to sneak into the building without arousing suspicion.</p>
<p>“Hi Lyserg,” chorused the little ones as he went past, and he took a few minutes to check on them.</p>
<p>“Have you cleaned your teeth?”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>“No you didn’t, Clyde, go back and wash for two minutes.”</p>
<p>And the little one whined and grumbled but he did go while the rest scampered off. Lyserg praised good grades and pretty drawings, promised dinners and readalong hours, and finally managed to escape to his room.</p>
<p>He couldn’t lock the door, but he could drag his chair in front of it and feel relatively secure. It wasn’t much, but it was something, and he felt relief wash over him as he fell on the mattress, and rolled to lie on his back.</p>
<p>For a few blessed moments he just rested there.</p>
<p>Then, from the small hole in his mattress, he retrieved his most precious possession. The crystal fit into his palm neatly, the sharp edges tumbled away by countless Diethel hands. It was still just as clear, and just as cool.</p>
<p>His only treasure.</p>
<p>Lyserg rolled it in his hand a few times before bringing it to his lips, eyes on the moldy ceiling. He barely felt tired; it hadn’t been very exhausting. He knew that would change very quickly, but for now…</p>
<p>For now it was all just fuzzy excitement.</p>
<p>“Are you proud of me, Wat?”</p>
<p>There was, of course, no answer. The room was empty. Still he could imagine it, his friend smiling bright and true, the excitement and the laughs. Would Wat have come to the café? Yes he would. He would have been happy for him.</p>
<p>“I have a job,” he whispered. He could absolutely not be heard saying this here, but it felt good to still put it in the universe. To breathe it into existence. “I am getting out of here.”</p>
<p>He budgeted it. As long as nobody here knew it and he could still get food and necessities, he would put away enough in six months for a rent deposit. By then he would be on track to taking his last A-Level and if that worked, he would have his scholarship.</p>
<p>“I’m going to do it, Wat. I’m going to be a detective.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone and Happy New Year! I hope this one is good to you. Thank you for reading this, liking this, commenting this; thank you for being here. I love you! Now go be the best version of yourself that you can be today &lt;3</p>
<p>Early on, I thought of making this story 2020-accurate, but in the end decided against it. I wanted this fic to feel like a breath of fresh air! Romanticize the bakery industry and all that jazz. No depressing reality for me, no sir.</p>
<p>Let me know what you thought! I'm still not quite sure where this is going. Or rather, I have ideas, but nothing definite. Bonus points if you find the Ouran High Host Club reference :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I hope you like this little AU so far. I am not very ambitious with this one; I hope to be able to turn it into a series of related shorts rather than a coherent long fic, for my brain’s ease and for your hearts’ content. The title comes from Cavetown’s Lemon Boy. It’s a pretty cool song for Marco and Luchist, I think, and it fits the atmosphere of this world.</p><p>While the “rivalry” will be at the heart of these shorts, I am against character bashing and everyone involved will be handled respectfully and kindly (I hope! If I slip up, letting me know will help immensely).</p><p>I decided to set this up in the UK because Lyserg is British, and I am pretty familiar with the education system there. In his last year of college, Lyserg is 18; Jeanne is 19 in her first year of uni; everyone else involved is an adult unless stated so. </p><p>All of that said, thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought of this down below. My heart lives in comments &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>